Fancy Dress Ball
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Une grosse débilité que je ne continuerais que si ça vous dit... Plein de mangas en vrac et surtout du nawak... Venez lire ! Pitié !
1. Chapter 1

**Fancy Dress Ball**

**Chapitre1 (partie1):**

**Les invitations**

**Bon ben voilà une sacrée bêtise que j'ai pondu il y a un bon bout de temps… J'ai longtemps hésité à la mettre en ligne alors à vous de voir si je continue à updater. Il y a déjà quelques pages d'écrites mais je n'ose pas trop les mettre. Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à tous leurs propriétaires que je ne vais pas m'amuser à citer, ils sont trop nombreux… Voilà, bonne lecture ! **

_**Dans un temple:**_

**La porte principale s'ouvrit assez violemment et un jeune homme fut jeté dehors avec une grande délicatesse. Une voix chevrotante mais ferme s'exclama:**

**"Bouge-toi un peu, fainéant ! Va me faire les courses à la supérette et plus vite que ça !"**

**"Quoi ! A pieds ! Mais c'est au moins à quatre ou cinq kilomètres d'ici !" répondit le garçon.**

**"Tu vas y aller oui !" s'écria une vieille femme assez petite en apparaissant sur le perron.**

**"Ouais, ouais..." capitula le jeune homme en se relevant.**

**Il descendait un grand escalier de pierres quand il croisa une flèche rouge en kimono qui arrivait en sens inverse et qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse.**

**"Eh, tu pourrais faire attention !" pesta-t-il en évitant la fusée humaine.**

**"Nani ?" fit l'autre en s'arrêtant dans sa course.**

**"J'ai dit, tu pourrais faire attention" répéta le brun.**

**"Oh ! Gomen, gomen Yusuke ! Je t'avais pas vu !"**

**"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait courir de si bon matin ?"**

**"Kurama ! Matte !" l'interrompit une voix au-dessus d'eux.**

**Tous deux levèrent le nez vers la cime des arbres géants qui les entouraient. Quelque chose se déplaçait très vite de branche en branche et atterrit souplement à côté du bel androgyne.**

**"Hiei ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?"**

**"Ca te regarde pas" répondit froidement le nouvel arrivant. "Et toi, qui t'a permis d'aller plus vite que moi ?"**

**"Calme-toi, j'étais juste un peu pressé. Désolé Yusuke mais je dois te laisser."**

**Kurama se remit à gravir les marches rapidement suivi par le jaganshi qui rouspétait dans sa barbe qu'à peine arrivé, il fallait déjà repartir. Yusuke continua sa descente et se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entamer le long chemin vers la supérette lorsqu'il entendit un "Genkaï shihan ! Du courrier !", un "Putain mais attends-moi !" et un "Vous avez fini de gueuler comme ça !". Il soupira, shoota dans une petite pierre et se mit en route.**

_**Dans un manoir perché sur une montagne:**_

**Un jeune homme avec une courte crinière blanche s'étira et regarda le réveil à écran digital sur son chevet. Midi et quart. Son ventre émit un grondement. Il se retourna et au lieu de trouver un petit brun allongé près de lui comme la veille au soir, il découvrit sur l'oreiller un petit mot qui disait "Kirua, je suis descendu prendre le courrier. Comme ta boîte aux lettres est à dix kilomètres de chez toi, je serai de retour dans environ une heure et demi. Gon ". Le jeune Zoldik soupira et se leva. Il attrapa une serviette qui traînait sur une chaise et se rendit dans la salle de bain. L'ex assassin se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il allait ouvrir le bouton d'eau froide quand un "Kiruaaaaa" retentit dans sa chambre. Sous la surprise sa main glissa sur le bouton d'eau chaude:**

**"Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"**

**Dans la pièce à côté, Gon eut un léger temps de réaction avant de se précipiter dans la salle d'eau. Il slaloma agilement entre les piles de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol ainsi que les boîtes vides de pizza et de gâteau. Il arrivait presque devant la porte quand il shoota dans un tas de bandes dessinées et BLAF ! Il s'étala juste dans l'embrasure. Le jeune hunter rougit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire lorsqu'il vit un Kirua mouillé et nu qui se tenait au rideau de douche pour ne pas glisser sur le sol inondé.**

**"Pour... Pourquoi tu as crié ?" demanda le chien en détournant les yeux.**

**"Euh... Tu m'as fait peur en m'appelant et je me suis brûlé avec l'eau chaude..."**

**Le jeune Freecs sortit en s'excusant. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant passage à un médecin survolté:**

**"C'est super ! On est invités !"**

**Derrière lui, un jeune homme blond soupira:**

**"Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça. J'espère que t'as un costume au moins..."**

_**Dans une petite auberge:**_

**Dans une chambre, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge fumait tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un second aux cheveux bruns jouait avec un petit dragon blanc sur le lit et un troisième lisait le journal, une cigarette à la main et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Le calme régnait jusqu'au moment où celui qui fumait à la fenêtre ricana et laissa un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres. Le brun leva la tête et cessa ses gratouilles sur le ventre de l'animal. Une veine se gonfla sur le front du blond qui sortit un énorme éventail en papier de nulle part. La petite pièce se mit à trembler tandis qu'une sorte de vrombissement se faisait entendre. Ca donnait "ôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôÔÔÔÔÔ..." et ça se rapprochait. Soudain la porte faillit s'envoler de ses gonds et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains gonfla ses poumons avant de brailler haut et fort:**

**"SAAANZÔÔÔÔôôouch !"**

**"Uruseï baka" répondit froidement le moine en rangeant son éventail.**

**"Voyons Sanzô, tu n'avais pas besoin d'y aller aussi fort" dit le brun en aidant le jeune garçon à se relever.**

**"Laisse tomber Hakkai. L'ouistiti n'avait pas à hurler comme ça. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait" fit le kappa en soufflant de la fumée.**

**"Je ne hurle pas, d'abord !" s'exclama l'ouistiti.**

**"Gôku, si tu ne la boucles pas, je te mets mon pied au derrière. C'est clair ?" menaça Genjô.**

**"Allons du calme" tenta Hakkai. "Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu faisais tout ce tapage"**

**"Regardez ça !" dit Son en leur tendant une feuille pliée.**

_**Dans un petit appartement:**_

**"Aah shit !" jura un homme avec une crinière brune en bataille.**

**Un berger allemand sortit de la pièce par peur de représailles et se réfugia dans les jambes d'un éphèbe blond qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Le brun fixa un moment le jeune homme avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.**

**"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?" s'enquit le quasi-exhibitionniste, passant la tête dans la cuisine.**

**"Non... Tout va très bien... Euh... Hum... Tu peux... euh..."**

**"Je reviens tout de suite. Je m'habille et je viens vous aider" répondit le blond.**

**L'américain nettoya les dégâts et reprit sa poêle. La cuisson se passait bien quand tout à coup BLAM ! Il laissa tout en plant et courut dans la direction du bruit. Il trouva le français étalé sur le sol, visiblement un peu sonné.**

**"You stupid boy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver comme ça ?" grogna-t-il en remettant debout l'étourdi.**

**"J'étais en train de lire ça et... J'ai pas vu le chien alors je suis tombé"**

**"C'est quoi ça ?" bougonna le brun en attrapant ce que lui montrait le prêtre.**

**Il rougit et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en lisant sur l'enveloppe "Mister Badguy and his boyfriend Mister Kiske".**

_**Dans un dôjô:**_

**Un jeune homme s'entraînait, enchaînant inlassablement des coups et des mouvements. La sueur coulait lentement sur ses muscles parfaits. Sa concentration était absolue quand:**

**"Salut beau brun" lança un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante.**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?"**

**"T'as du courrier mon mignon" répondit le rouquin en lorgnant avidement les muscles luisants du jeune homme.**

**"Donne-moi ça" dit froidement le brun en prenant l'enveloppe. "Et casse-toi Hwoarang"**

**"Hum, c'est pas gentil de me dire ça" fit le roux en lui mettant la main aux fesses.**

**Il était déjà dans le couloir extérieur quand la porte à côté de lui coulissa. Il se fit happer dans la salle et se retrouva sur le tatami coincé par Jin qui lui montra une feuille:**

**"C'est quoi ces conneries ?"**

_**Dans une petite maison perdue dans la campagne:**_

**Une jeune fille courait dans les couloirs vides à cette heure si matinale. Elle arriva devant une porte portant l'écriteau _Chambre de Recca_ et où se trouvaient des autocollants de ninja dans diverses positions d'attaque ou de défense. Elle frappa avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte et d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Dans la petite pièce, les murs étaient couverts de posters représentant des ninja ou leurs armes, les étagères pleines à craquer d'ouvrages sur les ninja, leur époque ou encore leur manière de vivre. L'occupant de la chambre, contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune fille, ne dormait pas. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait rêveusement quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à cause de la pénombre. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de photos d'une personne qui ne lui semblait pas inconnue.**

**"Hum hum... Recca ?" fit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.**

**"OUAH !" s'écria le jeune homme en sursautant. "Yanagi, tu m'as fait peur"**

**Il referma vite ce qu'il regardait et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la couverture d'un magazine sur les ninja. Il s'assit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à une heure pareille, Yanagi ?" demanda Recca.**

**"Euh... Deux choses... La première c'est ça" répondit-elle en lui remettant une enveloppe. "Et la deuxième, c'est... Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus princesse ?" ajouta-t-elle, le regard larmoyant.**

**"Euh... Eh ben... En fait c'est juste que je me suis dit qu'on était allé un peu trop vite c'est tout"**

**"Ah, je vois"**

**Elle sortit de la pièce tandis que le jeune homme déchirait l'enveloppe. Elle regagnait sa chambre quand un "YOOOOUUUUPIIIIIIII" ébranla la maison.**

_**Dans un village caché:**_

**"Naaaarruuuutoooo !" hurla une jeune fille à la chevelure rose.**

**Elle avait à la main une enveloppe ouverte et une lettre qu'elle était sur le point de réduire en confettis. Un homme avec un masque sur le visage et un bandeau sur l'œil apparut dans l'arbre à côté d'elle, pendu par les pieds et un livre à la main:**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sakura ?"**

**"Kakashi-sensei, savez-vous où est Naruto ?" demanda la jeune fille.**

**"Où je l'ignore, mais avec qui ça je le sais" répondit le ninja.**

**"Ne me dîtes pas que..." commença-t-elle.**

**"Et si. Il est avec Sasuke"**

**"NAAAAAARRUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO"**

**Hatake rattrapa de justesse son enveloppe avant de disparaître, laissant la jeune fille piquer sa crise de jalousie.**


	2. Chapitre1 suite

_**Dans une église:**_

**Deux êtres avec des ailes blanches se recueillaient en silence à genoux devant l'autel. L'un avait une longue chevelure blonde et un air noble et assez fragile. L'autre avait les cheveux courts et blancs aux reflets argentés. Il semblait fougueux et impulsif malgré son air froid et sérieux. Un être aux ailes noires entra avec fracas suivi par deux autres créatures semblables à lui. Ces êtres étaient des jumeaux pour peu qu'ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait. Enfin une quatrième personne entra. Il s'agissait d'un humain normal.**

**"Que venez-vous faire ici, sales démons !" s'écria l'ange aux cheveux courts.**

**"Allons, Shekil. Du calme" dit le second ange en posant sa main sur épaule.**

**"Mais Ios..." commença l'archange.**

**L'ange blond sourit aux arrivants et les invita à s'asseoir sur un banc. Les doubles s'installèrent derrière l'humain et le démon aux cheveux courts.**

**"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'enquit Ios auprès de son ennemi.**

**"Il y a ça" répondit-il. "Tu m'expliques, parce que si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle du tout"**

**L'être céleste lut la feuille que lui tendait le démon. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Sa gêne inquiétait beaucoup Aria:**

**"Ios, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ?"**

**"Je... euh... Tiens..." bafouilla-t-il en lui passant la lettre. "Franchement... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sword... Je suis confus..."**

**"Ah ça, jamais !" s'exclama Shekil. "Vous m'entendez: JAMAIS"**

**"Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix..." fit Ranpû.**

**Tous poussèrent un soupir sauf l'archange qui faillit déchirer la feuille de rage.**

_**Dans une chambre somptueuse:**_

**La porte blanche s'ouvrit lentement. Un regard bleu vérifia que tout était calme dans la pièce. Le chérubin se glissa dans la chambre silencieusement et referma rapidement la porte. Il faisait sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Il jeta un oeil vers le lit à baldaquin. Les lourdes tentures de velours bleu nuit étaient attachées, seuls les légers voiles de soie azur masquaient le corps étendu. L'ange s'approcha doucement, souleva les voiles et s'assit sur le bord du lit. L'être qui dormait avait de longs cheveux cendrés, voire même électriques. Il se pencha sur lui:**

**"Rochel-sama... Mezameru... Rochel-sama..." murmura-t-il.**

**L'être céleste s'étira lentement, sensuellement. Son interminable chevelure se mouvait sur sa peau nue et le drap s'échappa, dévoilant les courbes et les formes parfaitement dessinées de son corps. L'ange majeur attrapa son disciple et d'une poussée ferme et douce à la fois, il le renversa sur sa couche. L'ange inorganique se colla à lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts:**

**"Qu'y a-t-il, Katan ?" s'enquit-il à son oreille.**

**"Vous avez reçu ceci, Rochel-sama" répondit le chérubin gêné en lui présentant une lettre.**

**Rochel décacheta l'enveloppe et lut attentivement le courrier. Il le reposa et regarda langoureusement Katan. L'esprit glissa ses doigts sous sa veste et chuchota:**

**"Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser..."**

_**Dans la chambre à côté:**_

**Un jeune homme blond était accoudé à la fenêtre. Le soleil entrait à flots dans la pièce aux murs blancs, une légère brise soulevait les rideaux et les tentures du lit. Un souffle de vent un peu plus fort ébouriffa les mèches blondes du cadet. Il regardait vaguement la nature environnante quand quelque chose dans le parc attira son attention. Ce quelque chose était un éphèbe à la sombre crinière qui se promenait tranquillement, un sabre à la hanche et un livre sous le bras. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un papier important.**

**"Kira-sempaï !" s'écria le blondinet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

**Le _sempaï_ en question leva les yeux et sourit. Il plia la feuille qu'il tint entre ses lèvres, s'agrippa au lierre sur le mur et grimpa rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le brun s'assit sur le rebord et se recoiffa d'un geste de la main, puis il tendit la lettre à son cadet.**

**"C'est bien beau, mais où est-ce qu'on va en trouver ?"**

**"T'inquiète Setsuna, on se débrouillera" répondit Kira. **

_**Dans une tour:**_

**"Maaaaaaîîîîîître" cria un blondinet en gravissant un escalier sans fin.**

**Il ouvrit une porte et trouva son _maître_ enlaçant tendrement un adonis aux cheveux rouge coupé au carré. L'apprenti s'empourpra et referma la porte, très gêné.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Magic ?" demanda le sorcier en se grattant la tête.**

**"Excusez-moi Maître... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger..."**

**"Ca va, abrège..."**

**"Ah oui ! Vous avez du courrier urgent !" s'exclama le disciple en remettant le dit courrier à son mentor.**

**Orphen déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille. L'éphèbe à la chevelure flamboyante se lova contre son amant.**

**"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?"**

**"Ca raconte qu'on doit se bouger"**

**Le sorcier étreignit Hartia et tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le lit dans de grands éclats de rire.**

**"Pitié, pas quand je suis là..." se plaignit Magic.**

_**Dans un bâtiment administratif:**_

**Une jeune femme blonde courait dans les couloirs et ses collègues se retournaient sur son passage, étonnés. Elle allait tourner au coin d'un corridor quand elle percuta une masse de muscle.**

**"Et bien, Sous-Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Pourquoi courez-vous si vite ?" demanda cette dernière.**

**"Aaah... Je suis désolée Major Armstrong mais je suis pressée"**

**Louis l'aida à se relever et elle repartit aussitôt. Elle faillit renverser une jeune fille qui portait une immense pile de livres et s'excusa en détalant à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, hors d'haleine. Le Sous-Lieutenant frappa et attendit.**

**"Entrez" répondit une voix.**

**La blonde poussa le battant et salua son supérieur. Un ado était assis sur le bureau et faisait tourner sa montre en argent. Elle lui jeta un regard froid, déposa le pli sur le bureau et se retira.**

**"Décidément, elle m'aime pas" dit Edward. "C'est quoi cette lettre ?"**

**"C'est une lettre qui dit qu'on sort" répondit simplement le colonel en lui la lui montrant. **

_**Dans un château du Japon féodal:**_

**"Non, non et non ! Il est hors de question que j'y aille" fit un samouraï en noir.**

**"Mais c'est un ordre de la princesse" répondit une femme à la peau sombre.**

**"J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit un ordre ou pas !"**

**Une jeune fille apparut dans un superbe kimono et la jeune femme s'inclina.**

**"Kurogane, c'est une invitation. Tu dois y aller" dit la jeune fille, tout sourire.**

**"Jamais ! Et surtout pas avec ce malade !" rétorqua-t-il en pointant son doigt vers un jeune homme à l'air nonchalant qui lui souriait gentiment.**

**"Allons Kuro-chan, on va bien s'amuser" dit celui-ci.**

**"Dans tes rêves ! J'ai pas envie de me taper la honte alors la ferme !"**

**"Surveille tes paroles devant la princesse Tomoyo !" s'exclama la suivante.**

**"Ce n'est rien Sôma" la calma la princesse. "Kurogane si tu n'y vas pas avec Fye, je demande à Yûko de t'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Hohohohoho !"**

**"Grrrrr ! Tu me le paieras Tomoyo ! Je le jure !" menaça-t-il tandis que le magicien le traînait par le bras, le sourire aux lèvres et chantant gaiement.**


	3. Chapitre1 suite2

_**Sur une petite île perdue au milieu de l'océan:**_

**Un jeune homme dormait au soleil confortablement installé dans un hamac. Le vent jouait doucement dans ses cheveux bruns et balançait le hamac. A part les feuilles de palmiers qui bruissaient, les mouettes qui tournoyaient au-dessus de la mer et le ressac des vagues rien ne troublait le calme qui régnait sur la plage.**

**"Sora... Sora... Sora..." murmura à son oreille un autre garçon à la chevelure argentée.**

**"Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rikku...?"**

**Le dénommé Rikku s'allongea dans le hamac et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui et l'écouta lire une lettre qui venait de leur parvenir. Sora était tellement heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle qu'il faillit les faire tomber du hamac. Une brunette qui passait par là, vint les voir:**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Rikku.**

**"Je sors avec Rikku !" s'exclama Sora avec un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête.**

**"Ca je le savais déjà" répondit sèchement la jeune fille en croisant les bras.**

**"Ce qu'il veut dire Kairi, c'est qu'on s'envole pour faire la fête" dit Rikku en l'enlaçant.**

**La brune ne supportant pas leur amour, elle les laissa se papouiller.**

_**Au dôjô Kamiya:**_

**"Sanoo... Lâche-moi... Sinon Kaoru va me tuer..." se plaignit un petit roux en kimono.**

**"Allez... Encore cinq petites minutes..." supplia un jeune homme torse nu.**

**Allongés sur un futon, tous deux paressaient jusqu'à ce qu'un sabre traverse la pièce et se fiche juste à côté du rouquin qui émit un "Oyo ?".**

**"Quel est l'imbécile qui a lancé ça !" s'exclama le brun, en super pétard.**

**"C'est moi" répondit un beau ténébreux avec une grande veste et une frange dans les yeux.**

**"Aoshi, pourquoi as-tu lancé ton katana sur moi ?" s'enquit l'autre.**

**"Parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire" dit un autre ténébreux qui fumait.**

**"Saito, espèce de malade !" hurla le brun en pointant son doigt sur le nouvel arrivant.**

**"Boucle-la tête de coq" rétorqua Hajime en passant devant lui. "Lis ça Battosai"**

**Le policier tendit au rouquin une missive. Kenshin la lut attentivement:**

**"Euh... Je comprends rien du tout à cette histoire"**

**"Alors on va devoir y aller pour savoir ce qui se trame" dit l'ancien capitaine.**

**Sanosuke poussa un soupir après avoir lu la lettre à son tour. Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé:**

**"Vous êtes à côté de la plaque. Y'a absolument pas de code caché. Le seul 'blème c'est qu'on va devoir trouver des fringues et un transport" **

_**Dans une immense maison perdue dans les montagnes de Chine:**_

**Une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux verts grimpait tranquillement une interminable volée de marches qui aboutissaient à une porte où de nombreux écriteaux interdisaient l'accès à quiconque n'y étant pas autorisé sous peine de représailles. Lorsqu'elle fut à destination, la jeune femme frappa doucement à la porte. L'esprit d'un immense ancien guerrier chinois traversa le battant et la salua avant de repasser de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur une chambre sombre où de l'opéra tournait à plein régime. Allongés sur l'immense lit, deux jeunes garçons dormaient paisiblement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le premier portait des vêtements traditionnels chinois et avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves. Le second, entre ses bras, avait ses cheveux bleu ciel coiffés en brosse et était vêtu assez chaudement. La jeune femme s'approcha du chinois et le secoua doucement par l'épaule:**

**"Ren... Ren... Réveille-toi..."**

**"Hum... Jun... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.**

**"Tu as du courrier. Ca a l'air d'être important" répondit sa sœur en lui donnant une grande enveloppe cachetée.**

**"Merci Jun" dit le jeune Tao en prenant le pli.**

**L'aînée des Tao sortit de la chambre. Le jeune garçon parcourut la longue feuille, ensuite il réveilla son ami.**

**"Horohoro... Eh... Horohoro... On doit partir..." murmura-t-il.**

**"Où... Où est-ce qu'on va ?" interrogea le jeune shaman.**

**"Là où on peut s'amuser et se détendre sans qu'on nous regarde comme des bêtes curieuses"**

_**Dans une pharmacie:**_

**Une livraison de cartons à moitié ouverte gênait une allée. Apparemment le pharmacien et ses employés avaient désertés la place. Des voix parlaient derrière une petite porte.**

**"On a une nouvelle mission" dit un homme avec des lunettes en montrant une enveloppe aux trois autres personnes présentes.**

**"Et on sera payé combien ?" demanda un petit blond, plein d'espoir.**

**"Vous ne serez pas payés, gamin" répondit un grand baraqué avec des lunettes noires.**

**"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire monsieur Saiga !" s'inquiéta le _gamin_.**

**"En fait il ne s'agit pas d'une mission, mais d'une semaine de vacances sur l'île d'une connaissance" fit le pharmacien.**

**"C'est louche ton histoire Kakei" marmonna le quatrième jeune homme en parcourant la lettre.**

**"Allons mon p'tit Rikuo, tu doutes de ce cher Kakei ?" s'enquit Saiga.**

**"C'est chouette, une semaine de vacances !" s'exclama le blondinet.**

**"Ils viennent avec nous, Kazahaya" dit Rikuo en lui montrant l'enveloppe. "Et en plus regarde" ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt sur une phrase de la lettre.**

**"Quoi !" fit Kudo en retombant dans le canapé. "C'est pas juste..."**

**"Voyons, nous partageons votre calvaire cette fois" rit Kakei.**

**"Oui, mais c'est pas juste quand même..." soupira Kazahaya.**

_**Dans un petit temple de Tokyo:**_

**Une jeune fille blonde frappa à la porte. Une voix masculine lui répondit et elle entra. Sur le sol, il y avait un matelas en plus d'un lit. Sur celui-ci un grand jeune homme était assis à côté d'un autre éphèbe un peu plus petit. Tous deux discutaient tranquillement et se souriaient.**

**"Oni-chan, tu as du courrier" dit la jeune fille.**

**"Oh, merci Kotori" répondit le grand costaud en prenant la grande enveloppe avant de retourner à ses occupations.**

**Voyant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne faisaient attention à elle, Kotori sortit un peu jalouse de son grand frère.**

**"C'est une lettre de quoi ?" demanda le plus petit des deux.**

**"C'est une invitation" fit Fuma en lui montrant le pli.**

**"Oh ! Rien que nous deux ? C'est génial !" s'exclama Kamui.**

**"Je prépare mon sac et ensuite on passe prendre tes affaires à ton appartement, ok ?"**

**"Je donne un coup de main" dit le jeune Shiro, tout sourire.**

_**Dans un appartement à Tokyo:**_

**Les rideaux étaient en partie tirés, laissant le lit dans la pénombre. Un homme assis sur le bord du matelas alluma une cigarette. Il lui manquait un oeil. Allongé derrière lui, un jeune homme dormait encore. Le soleil éclairait le téléphone posé sur le sol. Il y eut un bruit de pas dans le couloir derrière la porte, puis quelqu'un glissa quelque chose sous le battant. L'homme souffla un rond de fumée, se leva et s'arrêta devant le battant. Le sakurazukamori se pencha et ramassa l'enveloppe. Dessus, il était inscrit _Subaru-san et Seishiro-san_. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'exorciste qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci se mit sur le dos, ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à son amant:**

**"Regarde Subaru-kun. On a reçu ça. J'ignore comment mais la personne qui nous a envoyé ça, sait que nous sommes ensemble"**

**"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?" demanda le chef du clan Sumeragi d'une voix pâteuse.**

**"Une invitation pour une fête, il semblerait. Avec une semaine sur une île de rêve tous frais payés. Ca m'a l'air intéressant"**

**"Hum... Du moment qu'on est ensemble, je me fiche où on va"**


	4. Chapitre1 suite3

_**Sur un gigantesque campus:**_

**Un jeune homme portant l'uniforme d'été courait jusqu'à une immense porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta complètement essoufflé. Il ouvrit le battant et vit d'incroyables piles de papiers sur un bureau. Il passa derrière le bureau et trouva deux autres jeunes hommes: un blond et l'autre avec une chevelure bleue. Le second surveillait soigneusement le premier qui apposait son tampon ou sa signature sur les feuilles.**

**"Président, vous avez du courrier qui semble urgent et important" dit le brun.**

**"Le Président a beaucoup de paperasse urgente à régler" dit le _surveillant_. "Ce courrier peut attendre un peu, non Akira ?"**

**"Mais Suo... Ce courrier vous est adressé aussi"**

**"Comment ça ?" interrogea le Président en levant un oeil perplexe vers Akira.**

**"Fais-moi voir" dit Suo en attrapant l'enveloppe.**

**Il lut rapidement son contenu puis soupira.**

**"Akira, pourras-tu tenir le Bureau pendant une semaine ?" demanda-t-il. "Nokoru et moi devons nous absenter"**

**"Euh... Bien sûr" répondit le trésorier général.**

**"Ca veut dire... Plus de papier à signer pendant une semaine !" explosa de joie Nokoru en envoyant valser toutes les piles du bureau, mélangeant celles signées et celles qui ne l'étaient pas.**

**"Oui mais à ton retour, tu reprendras le travail" dit froidement le secrétaire général.**

**"Du moment que tu me laisses cette semaine de liberté, je ferai tout ce que tu veux après !" assura le Pésident.**

**"On ferait mieux d'aller faire nos valises"**

**"Nous partons maintenant ? C'est génial !"**

**Suo soupira tandis que Nokoru dansait au milieu d'un déluge de feuilles, devant un Akira désespéré.**

_**Sur le même campus, dans une base secrète souterraine:**_

**Deux jeunes hommes se faisaient réprimander par une jeune femme blonde.**

**"Vous êtes toujours aussi nuls !"**

**"Mais on a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait" s'exclama le premier.**

**"Dis plutôt que _j'ai_ fait de mon mieux pendant que _tu_ essayais de prendre le plus d'onigiri possible !" s'insurgea le second.**

**"Ca suffit ! Heureusement, je suis débarrassée de vous pour une semaine..." dit la blonde.**

**"Comment ça !" s'étonnèrent les deux éphèbes en chœur.**

**"Vous partez pour une semaine de vacances sur une île paradisiaque"**

**"Quoi ? Juste Takechou et moi ? Rien que nous deux ? Tu veux dire que c'est un voyage en amoureux ?" s'écria le premier.**

**"Quoi ? Une semaine ? Tout seul avec lui ? Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Et arrête de m'appeler Takechou ! C'est Takeshi !" **

**"Tenez, lisez ça. Vous en saurez un peu plus. Allez vous préparer, vous devez partir au plus vite"**

**"Misère..." soupira Takeshi en secouant la tête.**

**"Youpi" hurla joyeusement Kentaro.**

_**Sur une île près de la Grèce:**_

**Une jeune femme montait lentement les marches d'un escalier de pierres réchauffé par le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel en cette fin de matinée. Elle avait à la main deux grandes enveloppes cachetées adressées à quatre de ses chevaliers. Elle arriva enfin devant la première maison du sanctuaire, celle dont l'entrée était ornée d'un signe représentant un bélier. Elle jeta un oeil noir sur la première enveloppe, puis inspira et expira plusieurs fois afin de se calmer. Elle pénétra la maison du premier chevalier d'or et trouva les quatre intéressés occupés à discuter avec Mu. Tous s'inclinèrent lorsqu'il la virent arriver:**

**"Que nous vaut donc l'honneur de votre présence Athéna ?" demanda le bélier.**

**"Shiryu, Seyar, j'ai reçu ceci pour vous" répondit-elle en leur présentant la lettre d'une main tremblante tant la jalousie la dévorait.**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'enquit Pégase tandis que le Dragon ouvrait l'enveloppe.**

**"En voici une pour vous deux" ajouta Saori en donnant une seconde à Shun et Hyoga.**

**"Ouah, c'est génial !" s'exclama le brun. "Des vacances !"**

**"Je crois que nous devrions nous préparer" dit sagement Shiryu.**

**"Oui. Allons-y" ajouta Andromède.**

**La soit disant déesse resta seule avec le chevalier du Bélier qui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. La mauvasse devint rouge tant elle bouillonnait. Celui qu'elle croyait sien l'ignorait royalement et elle ne pouvait le supporter. La jalousie la rongeait mais...**

**"On ne peut rien face à la force d'un amour réciproque" pouffa Mu avant de monter jusqu'à la maison de la Vierge où Shaka l'attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure.**

_**Dans le restaurant "Honky Tonk":**_

**Un jeune homme en chemise blanche à queue de pie lisait quelque chose d'important tandis qu'une petite tête blonde tournait autour de lui dans l'espoir de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.**

**"Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

**"C'est une lettre que m'a filé Heaven" lâcha enfin le Ban-chan en question, fatigué d'avoir un haut-parleur ambulant qui criait son nom depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà.**

**"Eh bien, vous en faites du raffut" dit un androgyne en ouvrant la porte du café.**

**"Kazu-chan !" s'exclama le blondinet en lui sautant au cou.**

**"Pour ne pas changer de d'habitude" répondit le tenancier derrière son bar.**

**"Ah vous aussi vous avez reçu la même lettre" remarqua un autre jeune homme avec une paire de lunettes de soleil en s'asseyant à la table des récupérateurs.**

**"Comment ça la même lettre ?" demanda Midô en se levant de sa place.**

**"Tiens regarde" fit Kazuki en lui mettant sous le nez une enveloppe pareille en tous points à celle qu'il avait entre les mains, mis à part les personnes auxquelles elles étaient adressées.**

**"C'est bizarre cette histoire" dit le jeune homme assis en face de lui.**

**"Jûbei, ce n'est qu'une lettre. Elle ne présente aucune menace. Au contraire, ce serait bien si on y allait"**

**"Le cracheur d'aiguilles a raison. C'est peut-être un piège"**

**"Aller où ça ?" s'enquit Ginji qui avait retrouvé sa taille normale.**

**"Sur une île pour se détendre" répondit le tisseur en lui montrant une des photos qui accompagnaient la missive.**

**Tous les quatre débattirent un long moment pour savoir s'il fallait s'y rendre ou non. Jusqu'au moment où un homme suivi d'animaux entra et mit fin à leur problème en se rangeant du côté de Kazuki et Ginji qui tentaient de convaincre leurs compagnons respectifs qu'il n'y avait aucun danger sur cette île.**

**"Bon, si tu veux..." capitula Kakei face à la détermination de son ami.**

**"Moi, je persiste à dire qu'on devrait pas y aller"**

**"Allez, Ban-chan, dis oui... S'il te plaît..." supplia Amano.**

**L'anguille se débrouilla tant et si bien que Midô finit par accepter car une quatrième opinion appuya ses dires et ceux du Beast Master en la personne d'Akabane Claude:**

**"Je me suis renseigné. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème pour se rendre sur cette île en toute sécurité. Nous pouvons donc partir pour une semaine tranquille"**

**"Ah oui. Et comment tu as eu ces renseignements ? Et pourquoi tu viens ?" demanda Jûbei.**

**"C'est moi qui l'ai informé" répondit un blond habillé d'un chic costume blanc. " Et nous sommes tous les six invités. J'ai pris l'initiative de faire préparer vos valises. Et si on y allait ?"**

_**Dans une ville un peu délabrée:**_

**Un chien au poil marron un peu plus grand que la normale et avec des bracelets sur une de ses pattes avant trottait dans une ruelle, un sachet de courses, volé à une femme qui n'avait rien remarqué, dans la gueule. Le canidé arriva devant une porte et s'arrêta. Il posa sa prise sur la petite marche, se mit sur ses pattes arrières et geignit en griffant le battant en bois. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme à la peau un peu foncée vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds et arborant une cicatrice en forme de "x" sur le haut du torse:**

**"Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt" bougonna-t-il, s'effaçant pour que l'animal puisse entrer.**

**"Désolé... Mais j'ai failli me faire prendre..." s'excusa un éphèbe aux cheveux carrés portant exactement les mêmes bracelets que le _chien_.**

**"Fais attention la prochaine fois"**

**"Où sont Hige et Kiba ?" demanda le jeune homme.**

**"Sais pas et m'en fous. J'ai faim" répondit simplement l'autre. "En plus on doit plier bagages, alors magne-toi de prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin pour une semaine. On décolle dans vingt minutes. Allez grouille" le houspilla-t-il.**

**"Mais Tsume... Où est-ce qu'on va ?"**

**"Toboe, fais ce que je te dis sinon je te flanque mon pied au cul" fit le bronzé avant d'avaler une saucisse fumée entière sans la mâcher.**

**"D'accord, d'accord..." soupira le jeune homme.**

**Il disparut de la pièce où il était et se rendit dans une chambre désordonnée. Il fourra dans un sac tous ses vêtements et tous les objets auxquels il tenait, puis il l'amena dans le petit couloir devant la porte par laquelle il était entré. Un autre sac était posé sur le sol. Tsume sortit de la cuisine, le sachet de provisions à la main et mâchonnant un morceau de pain. Il lança une corde de saucisses à son compagnon qui commença à les manger avidement.**

**"Si t'es prêt, on y va" dit-il en sortant, son sac sur le dos.**

**"J'arrive" fit Toboe la bouche pleine en jetant le sien sur son épaule avant de fermer la porte. **


End file.
